Talk:Taihou/@comment-175.156.99.26-20131227140949/@comment-175.156.99.26-20131227180449
First point: Comparing Subs eva to CV eva is useless due to enemy being buffed with Sonar. Also, Subs have notorious low evasion (49) adding a +10 turbine just puts it at Taihou's max eva stat. And as I stated, higher eva gives higher chance of avoiding hit. Why do you think DDs have such rediculous high eva? If you want to compare CVs evade, test some ships that fights on the surface, not with depth charges( accuracy and damage formula could be different). Second: I only compared Souryuu/Hiryuu's eva, not their armor and yes 15 more is definately much better than them but consider that most Admirals often deploy Kaga and Akagi in the late game and that's where I make the comparison. Regarding evasion, yes it's like luck, the more the better. The problem is not the 10 point difference, the problem is where the amount is. As stated above, Taihou has the max eva of a sub+ turbine and like you said they get hit easily(Although i won't compare the accuracy issues of subs vs CV, probably be different) while the rest of the CVs are 69 and above. It will definitely affect the accuracy of being hit or miss. Regarding her operating efficency, yes this is her strongest point if not, the best thing for a CV to have, however, getting crited to orange at the first node by some flagship BB which results in a retreat is a waste of resource, especially when you do events which are time-constraint. While her firepower and operating efficency is unparalled, are you willing to risk her going to red at the second or third node before the boss? Note that moderate damage while doesn't reduce her firepower, it reduces her EVASION even further. Also note that in this game, especially endgame, avoiding attacks is much better than tanking attacks. You can refer to the fall event where so many admirals are screaming in agony and despair because their ship can't avoid the attacks of the enemy fleet. Even most battleships have better evasion than her and they are the TANKS. Regarding the damage formula, there is the combat mechanics page, although it could be different for the enemy fleet. Actually, lower hp doesn't mean high survivalbility, remember, a single full sortie consist of at least 3-5 fights, sure you can survive at moderate damage on one node but what happens after that? If the next node crits her to red it's over, compared to another CV with higher hp. Sure the moderate CV can't launch planes at shelling phrase but at least you can reach the boss before she gets into red. Also, moderate damage ships doesn't sink so the longer you can stay in full hp to moderate, the better. Having a low hp pool doesn't help (okay not that low but it still makes her an attractive target for the enemy) In conclusion, I can only say that Taihou is good if not the best CV for short skirmishes, her firepower and operating efficency puts her at the top for killing things fast. But for long, drag out fights, it more of a huge gamble where survivalbility is foremost before reaching the boss. The source stats for our site also comes from the source that I linked. It's the closest that we can get any statistics from. So if there is any change there, it will be also updated here.